si, acepto
by wakeshima
Summary: lo que menos le podía gustar a Alfred de su pareja, era su nombre, tan viejo y anticuando ya nadie lo usaba y nadie le gustaria tenerlo, por eso el americano le dio la gran opción para un nuevo nombre "Arthur jones" ¿suena bien?


0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Sabes una cosa Arthur? – Comento el americano llamando así la atención de su novio, el cual estaba más divertido en su tejido que dándole mimos y cariñitos a su pareja- No me gusta tu nombre, es demasiado aburrido y muy clásico –

-¿Por qué todo de mi tiene algún defecto que siempre lo criticas? –interrumpió el ingles dejando la aguja en la tela mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a su pareja la cual estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo devorando una paleta helada, sin mirarle a la cara, solo lamiendo y comiendo ese dulce frio, dándole uno que otro vistazo por el rabillo del ojo

-es solo que algunas cosas no me gustan, como tu apellido… es muy antiguo además de que no es nada genial, deberías tener un nombre mas moderno- menciono mirando a Arthur esta ves a los ojos mientras dejaba el palito de paleta en la mesa, para tomar otra paleta helada que tenia por hay cerca de su agarre

-¡oh santo dios! ¿Sabias que me molestan las cosas que dices? Siempre buscas algo para atacarme- aun enojado por lo que decía el menor de el se cruzo de brazos y con una muy mala expresión en su cara

-claro que no- menciono el menor para tratar de parecer mas relajado, aun que por dentro era todo un manojo de nervios a la ves que sentía una muy fuerte opresión en su estomago- pero ¿si tuvieras una oportunidad para cambiar tu nombre, lo arias?

-¿Cuáles son tus propuestas? – dijo el ingles soltando un gran suspiro de resignación, ya harto de el menor y tratando de terminar con esa tonta discusión para así poder volver a su tejido que se quedo a medio terminar

-que tal… ¿Arthur Jones? -

-¿q-que…? – la cara de Arthur en esos momentos era todo un poema por así decirlo ¿había escuchado bien?...era solo su imaginación… o trataba de insinuarle algo, algo muy importante, por que si era una broma, seria la mas cruel de todas

-¿que dices Arthur? Si quieres cambiar tu aburrido nombre por uno mas genial solo dice "acepto" – pero todos sus pensamientos e insultos se fueron por el caño al ver como Alfred sacaba una pequeña cajita de cuero negro de el bolsillo de su típica chaqueta de aviador

Mirando el contenido de esta misma, una hermosa sortija dorada con un escrito en cursiva con la frase "_por siempre" _ el de ojos color jade no tuvo mas palabras solo se lanzo asía su novio para darle un beso lleno de cariño, no era uno de esos en los cuales ambos se devoraban como si su vida dependiera de ello, este era diferente estaba mas lleno de amor y dulzura el cual fue correspondido de inmediato por el menor, el cual escuchaba leves sollozos por parte de su ex tutor, sin querer terminar con ese bonito momento lo separo para verlo directo a los ojos de su novio, unos hermosos verdes parecidos a una pradera llena de rocío, tomo la sortija en sus manos para poder ponérsela a su nuevo esposo el cual se dejo caer nuevamente a los fuertes brazos del menor, siendo recibido con mucho entusiasmo y cariño, solo pudo escuchar a Alfred susurrar en su oído con mucho cariño

-prometo hacerte siempre feliz…. Mi amor…- sin poderlo aguantar mas el mayor se echo a llorar en sus brazos, sintiendo como el menor lo abrazaba mas fuerte para así hacerlo sentir todo el cariño que le tenia, su ex colonia acariciaba sus cabellos dándole de vez en cuando besos en toda su cabecita rubia y despeinada

Pero de algo si podía estar muy seguro ese ingles, esta vez su nombre seria el más genial de todos, hasta tal vez sea la envidia de los demás países, ya que como el suyo, no hay otro igual…. O tal ves si… pero esa seria otra historia no muy diferente de esta

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hello! Boys and Girls!

Espero que les haiga gustado, este fic se me ocurrió mientras pasaba un rato en tumblr viendo varias fotos o mas bien imágenes donde salían Alfred y Arthur, como pareja, esposos, con familia o en su fiesta de bodas, pero una (varias, por no decir muchas) de las que mas me gusto es donde Arthur se estaba probando un vestido de novia, muy hermoso a mi parecer w y otra imagen donde alfred le daba el anillo y le decía "prometo hacerte muy feliz" por eso me gusto tanto y se me ocurrio esto, aun que quería esperarme mas tiempo o días para subirlo y pensé… Pero que diantres y mejor lo subi ;D

¿L es gusto? ¿Reviews? Se acepta de todo, criticas, algo que quieran, felicitaciones (?)

Nos vemos! Bye~Bye Meooww!


End file.
